Just a Talk
by MrsBabadook
Summary: One shot: A small conversation between Vegeta and an unknown woman on a cold winter day.
**Disclaimer:** Characters are property of Akira Toriyama. I do not own anything.

 **Note:** I have always loved the way how Vegeta's personality is portrayed in the series. I do believe that he's actually quite dark in the beginning, which isn't strange when you look at his background. His youth has been quite traumatizing and I believe that his dark personality came through so he was able to protect himself. But, obviously, during the course of the series he changes and although he acts stoic, I absolutely believe that he's a very good person at heart who only wants the best for his friends and family.

I've decided to write this one shot, to show people a more gentle side of him towards others. Or at least, this is my personal perspective of his gentle side.

It's not very long, but I thought I'd give it a shot anyway. I hope you guys enjoy!

 **Just a talk**

A pair of deep blue eyes stare curiously at him. If he'd taken the time to look back, to really look back, he would have seen the huge amount of small silver dots reflecting in them, like someone threw a handful of stars in those pools of never-ending blue. It would remind of the beautiful and calm darkness of the universe and the thousands of planets beyond this one. It would remind of home.

But he doesn't look back, instead, he keeps looking straight ahead. The expression on his face as stoic as ever; a deep frown on his dark brows, his thin lips in a straight line, his jaw relaxed but even though, the sharp lines are still very visible and his strong arms are crossed over his chest. He's the typical reflection of a very proud man, head held high and chest set forward, his gaze set on nothing in particular as he sits there, silently.

She smiles, it's a friendly smile and her eyes shine happily as she does so. She then shrugs her small shoulders and turns her gaze away from the proud man, who almost breathes out the word importance, sitting next to her.

'You know, if you don't want to talk to me, you can just say so, you don't have to ignore me…it's not very polite.'

Her voice sounds amused and it's soft and kind tone makes him turn his head a little. She doesn't sound like the other women he encountered here, not that he's been here very often, but still…the rare times that he has been here, the women who talked to him were flirty, _obscene,_ awed by his strong and muscular appearance, amazed by his dark and Mediterranean look. For them he's the dream guy who stepped straight out of a cheap romantic novel. This woman however, doesn't seem to be interested in the slightest bit, her voice sounds too light hearted to be flirty and the look on her face, as he can see from the corner of his dark and suspicious eyes, seems to be too amused to be obscene.

'You are quite handsome, I'll admit to that…but truthfully, you're absolutely not my type at all.'

She turns her head towards him again, a bright smile that shows all of her pearly white teeth now on her face as she shakes her head.

'Besides I'm actually already married. Just like yourself.'

He now turns his head completely and watches her with an almost confused look reflecting in his pitch black eyes. How on Earth does she know that he's married? Oh no, don't get any ideas, he loves his wife, he loves her deeply with every fiber of his body but he doesn't wear a ring or any other silly Earth custom that could possibly show he's married. Better yet: mated.

She throws her head back and starts to laugh. It's a deep, warm and inviting sound that almost wants to make him smile, it's pulling at the corners of his still straight mouth but even though challenging, he's able to keep his composure. Her deep blue eyes are closed as she lets out that deep and joyful laughter, a worriless look on her face as she opens her eyes again, blue eyes that seem to have the ability to smile themselves.

'As proud of a man you seem to be, you still look to be a proud man who's in love…you have this air around you. I can't really explain it to you, but it does tell me that you're married and that you're actually very happily married, just like I am.'

She pulls her grey knitted cap a bit straighter and deeply breathes in the cold but comforting winter air. Her deep blue eyes now looking ahead of her the dreamy look in them makes him question…

'So where's your husband?'

He surprised himself. Never in a million years would he have thought to ask such a question to the strange young woman sitting next to him. But somehow, she makes him wonder.

The blue eyes woman turns her head back to him again, his deep voice pulled her out of her dreamy state and her eyes show nothing more but true kindness as she almost nonchalantly shrugs her shoulders.

'He's gone.'

It's a simple answer, short and clear. Normally answers like these would satisfy him. He's not the type of man who likes to start a deep conversation, nor is he the type of man who's actually interested in having such a conversation, but somehow she's able to intrigue him. There's something more, some deeper meaning hidden in those words.

His brows furrowed as he, suddenly closely, observes the young woman who's still sitting there, smiling at him. And then…out of nothing…he sees it.

He lets out a soundless sigh and turns his head again to stare at the peaceful nothingness in front of him.

'He's waiting for you.'

It's not a question, just a conclusion. His voice sounds flat, emotionless almost. But those who really take the time to listen will realize that his voice is actually filled with hundreds of emotions, with hundreds of unknown feelings.

She bites her lip and slowly nods, her head now is turned too, her eyes fixated on her grey gloved hands before slowly standing up.

'Yes, yes he is. Well, it's getting cold…I should be heading home now.'

He looks back at her again, watches how her small frame gets up painfully slowly, listening to the sharpness of her breathing as she does so. The harsh look in his eyes suddenly replaced by a much softer one as he watches the young woman's struggles while trying to keep her composure by showing him that ever so friendly smile. They may call him a proud man, but this young woman sure as hell is a woman of pride herself too. He can recognize that from a million miles away.

'He's not going to have to wait that long anymore isn't it?'

She looks at him again and he suddenly notices the small silver dots reflecting in those dark blue orbs. Her smile is wide, showing all of her teeth as she almost enthusiastically nods.

'That's right, we'll hopefully be together very soon now.'

He slowly nods and she flashes him a last small smile before turning around to slowly walk away. They don't bid their goodbyes, they don't have too. He keeps watching her small form until he can't see the young woman anymore. A tiniest of smiles tugging at the corners of his lips as he leans back against the cold hard wood of the small park bench.

'Hopefully your peace sets in very soon…'

He breathes in the cold winter air and closes his dark eyes for a mere moment.

She reminded him of home.


End file.
